


Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Happily Ever After series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian and Syed come back from America to Birmingham and waiting for them is their best little girl. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

~

It was winter. The snow had come. Syed and Christian were back from America all of a day and had come straight to Birmingham. They had a room in Travelodge. Their stuff was in storage in London. The afternoon was scheduled to be spent in McDonalds drinking bad coffee and surfing their free wifi to look for accomodation but first they wanted to see their little girl and Amira had agreed to meet them in Yasmin's favourite park.

They'd missed her like mad, the separation across continents impressing upon them the need to have their daughter in their life. Christian especially had been nervous all the way over, needing constant reassurance that Yasmin wouldn't reject him for leaving her for so long.

They got off the bus and walked into the park. The grass was green with unmelted white patches, the trees were bare, a damp chill in the air. Enough to prompt them to wear coats and scarves, such a contrast from Florida. They walked hand in hand, close, whispering. They'd had their share of bumps in the road in this relationship and probably would again but this last few months had been good for them. They'd never been as close as they were now, so in sync with each other, able to read each other's thoughts.

Twenty yards from them Amira smiled and waved. Syed saw her point him out to Yasmin and call him Daddy. As soon as Yasmin spotted them she started wriggling in her mother's arms eager to be let down on the ground and as soon as she was Yasmin's little legs went to work and she came thundering towards them, arms out. Amira's eyes were on him and on Yasmin, tears in her eyes.

Syed knew this would upset her, but it couldn't be helped. You couldn't help who you fell in love with and of the two of them Yasmin definitely had a favourite. Her little legs pounded the ground straight to her Daddy Christian who bent down to meet her and swept her up into his arms and held her, openly crying, as Yasmin flung both arms around his neck and called him Daddy.

Amira opened her mouth, confused.

Syed smiled and rubbed Yasmin's little back. 

“Daddy's missed you so much, Twinkle!” Christian sniffled.

Yasmin sniffled too and wiped her nose on Christian's jacket. Syed smiled. Yasmin might love Christian more but as Christian love to point out her personal habits left no doubt in anyone's mind that she was definitely Syed's daughter. Her fashion sense and love of the limelight came from her mother. Her complete inability to not make a mess and her incapacity to clean up after herself came from her father.

Amira approached them and sidled up to Syed. “Hi...” She started cautiously.

Syed smiled at her, happy to see his loved ones reunited. “Hi. Thanks for meeting us.” He looked at Christian and Yasmin. For the next few minutes at least Syed knew the two of them would be in their own little world, babbling to each other and cuddling and reuniting.

“Its funny, she hasn't stopped talking about you these last few months. Daddy this, Daddy that. Daddy loves taking me to the park, when is Daddy coming back...She listened to that story tape you two sent every night and she'd rather go to Christian first?”

“Yeah but Christian's her favourite Daddy. I'm just plain old Dad. The two of them have this...thing,” Syed smiled.

Christian hugged Yasmin once more tightly and then held her out from his body to have a good look at her. “How's my favourite girl? Let me look at you! Wow, you've grown so much!”

Yasmin grinned happily and burrowed into his chest, “I love you Daddy.”

Christian readjusted her again, sat her on his forearm holding her to his body by her legs and smiled when Yasmin placed a soppy kiss on his cheek. “I love you too, Twinkle, but I think your Dad wants to say hello as well...” Christian looked to Syed.

“Hi...” Yasmin looked at her father.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Syed petted Yasmin's hair. “I love you. I missed you.”

Yasmin looked him over. 

“Sy...” Christian prompted with a quiet cough.

“Oh! I nearly forgot!” Syed put his hand inside his jacket and pulled something out.” Yasmin's eyes lit up and she reached out to Syed. Christian nearly dropped her as she clambered between them into Syed's arms, eager to get to her beloved moosie and when she reached him strangled him under one arm squishing him horribly. 

“Mooosie!”

It was just as well he was inanimate.

“He kept me company while my best girl was far away but I think he'd like to stay with you from now on.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Yasmin kissed him sweetly.

“Anything for you, Sweetheart."

Amira looked at the three of them. “Yasmin, what do you think about staying with Daddy for a little while? Mummy has some shopping to do.”

Yasmin perked up at this and nodded eagerly.

“Shopping?” Christian joked. “How long have we got?”

“That depends on whether it just shopping for clothes or a trip to the spa as well,” Amira tilted her head coyishly.

“Take as long as you want,” Christian assured her.

“Really?!” Amira looked from one to the other, seeking Syed's reassurance.

“Christian's right, we've got this. We can hang out in the park for a while, get some food somewhere, it'll be great...and if you're running late she'll just have to come with us to the flats we're going to see this afternoon.”

Amira nodded and then paused awkwardly, wandering how to conclude this for now. Did you hug? Did you kiss? Did you just walk away and say 'see you later'?

 

Yasmin asked Syed something and Syed walked aw ay a few feet, chatting idly to his daughter, enjoying hearing her show off with all the new words she'd learned since he'd seen her last.

Staying where they were, Amira and Christian watched father and daughter. 

"I should probably..." Amira waved over her shoulder.

Christian stopped her. “Amira..." He blurted suddenly and reached out to rub her arm. “I owe you a 'thank you'.”

“Oh?”

“For prompting me to 'change my radar'...for letting Yasmin be in our lives. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had these last few months with Sy and Jane and my Mum and coming back here to start a new life in a new place as a proper family...its going to be great and its all down to you and I haven't said that to you and I should have, should have given you credit for making this what it is. Our little family.”

“Don't try and apologise for her loving you more,” Amira whispered, painfully.

“I'm not and she doesn't.”

“Yeah,” Amira swallowed, “She does.”

“No, she doesn't...but she goes off you when you try to force too many things on her. A new home, a new man in her life, me and Sy gone...those are all big changes and she's only little. You need to help her adjust, learn to be on her side not the other way around. You can't make kids the people you want them to be. You can only love them and guide them and hope for the best. She's chosen who I am in her life. Respect that, for her sake. Give her the credit to know her own feelings. Give her the freedom to choose her own path.”

“She's two,” Amira twigged an eyebrow.

“No,” Christian urged quietly, “She's Yasmin.”

~


End file.
